domuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
SUNRISE (video game)
SUNRISE (known in Japan as SUNRISE: Stealth Reborn (Katakana: SUNRISE：ステルスリボーン)) is a 2026 third-person action-adventure stealth game developed by Sendika and published by Ubisoft for the Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch. The game focuses on the Special Unit of Reconnaissance, a spy intelligence agency supplying info to NATO members about the Iron Curtain during the 1980s. The second half of the game revolves around general attack plot foiling. You play as Luke Cameron, a person newly listed into the agency, who has to complete intelligence missions for the group, by sneaking into various locations and retreiving intelligence that comes in the form of paper documents or cassette tapes. Both Star and Curriculum take place in the same universe. Plot Prologue In 1985, Luke Cameron, a 22 year old British Columbian man, joins SUNRISE, the Special UNit of ReconnaISsancE, and is greeted by an unnamed man. He begins his training based on past Star missions, from retrieving vital missile info on-board a cargo ship to collecting supersonic airplane info in a remote base. After he has completed all of these missions, the unnamed man congratulates him and welcomes him to SUNRISE. 1987 On June 17, 1987, Luke heads to Kiev to retrieve info related to a new silenced sniper rifle and assault rifle. While doing so, he discovers that security is tight at the building, so he heads into an air vent to retrieve the data. He then sees that there are guards defending the documents, so he puts both to sleep and gets the documents. While trying to get out of the building, some policemen notice him and chase after him, which causes Luke to pull out his Beretta and neutralise the threat. Onlookers notice the threat, so Luke escapes in his car and is never seen in Ukraine until 2014. On August 21, 1987, Luke arrives in New Delhi to neutralise an anti-Western rebel group known as Eyes of Somahar who are planning to head to the States and attack some of the army bases. Luke sneaks into the headquarters and steals their attack plans. Having learnt his lesson from Kiev, he poses as one of the rebels and escapes unnoticed. In the aftermath, the police storm the base and arrest all members of the group. On August 29, 1987, he then heads to Sibiu to discover secrets about a new Soviet tank in development. He heads to a test base and when the guards are off duty, takes the tank and drives it to the C-130 operated by SUNRISE. The guards then report the theft to the whole of the Eastern Bloc and security is tightened heavily. 1988 On May 15, 1988, Luke heads to rural Oregon to investigate illegal development of combat robots headed by Kevin Gregson. He goes to an unconvincing looking house, and explores it until he comes across two armed guards protecting a fridge. To bypass these guards, he knocks out a scientist and disguises himself as one. He gets let in, which reveals that what is underneath is the headquarters of Isosceles, a research facility and supergang who develops eobots and weapons to assist crime. Luke can either destroy the facility by lighting a match against the diesel container, or destroy all the robots by stealing their circuit boards and engines. More coming soon! Gameplay The game plays a lot similarly to MGS1 with the camera and globetrotting setting of the early Hitman games. The game also has a “Stress” mode which is not like the MGS4 one. Instead, the stress is accumulated by how many people you kill, and while this has barely any effect early in the game, it makes the game harder in later levels, and stress statistics can be carried to the sequel, in which it can make it harder unless you have no SUNRISE save game, or have completed the entire game with no kills. There is also a “Side Ops” mode seperate from the main game in which you can do hundreds of missions, from killing a target to facing a fleet of tanks. Stress does not apply here. Levels 1985 * SUNRISE base, classified location in France 1987 * Kiev, Ukraine * New Delhi, India * Sibiu, Romania * Reykjavik, Iceland 1988 * Rural Oregon, USA * Clarkson County, Australia * Armistice Building, Cleveland, USA * Aberdeen, Scotland * Rhodes, Greece Weapons * Main article: SUNRISE (video game)/Weapons Differences between Japanese and American/European versions The Japanese version is considerably easier, with the Very Easy mode being the same as Easy, except giving you a Type 64 rifle with unlimited ammo and unbreakable suppressor from the start of the game. The Japanese Easy mode is the equivalent of the Very Easy mode in other regions, with Normal being Easy, Hard being Normal, and Extreme being Hard. Extreme in the other regions, is more difficult than the Japanese one, because enemies are a lot more aggressive, gunshots can easily be heard within a larger radius, and if you die, the game deletes its save file. The American Extreme version exists in the Japanese version as “Master Challenge” Speaking of the Type 64, that weapon is exclusive to the Japanese version as well. The Japanese version also includes music from that country popular in the 1980s as collectable cassette tapes.Category:Video games Category:SUNRISE (franchise) Category:SUNRISE (video game)